


everything

by buttercuppoisoning



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, The Sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/pseuds/buttercuppoisoning





	

Zero pulled X a little closer to him, murmuring sweet nothings as he stroked gloved fingers through chocolate hair. He presses a soft kiss to X’s temple, the android quietly sobbing in his arms. The mission hadn’t been too hard to take- X was used to the death and suffering by now. But a spray of oil had hit him, and he heard a child crying, and after all he had been through that month with Zero finally returning from his apparent death after the Eurasia incident and countless casualties, it was just too much.  
So here the partners were, holding each other tight as X cried and Zero tried to comfort him to the best of his ability, playing with his hair and rubbing his back. He wasn’t all too experienced with comforting others, being awfully withdrawn and bad at talking, but he was trying his best and he’d be damned if he couldn’t make X feel better, even a little bit.

“It’s okay, my love, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be alright, I promise,” Zero said in a voice as gentle as he could muster, pecking X’s cheek with a nuzzle. His partner nodded and hiccuped, breathing deeply to try and slow his sobbing and tears so he could talk. “You won’t have to fight much longer, X. I’ll make this end. I’ll find a way. I’ll go through hell and back to end this for your sake. I’ll make you happy, and safe. I’ll give you my everything.”

 

...

 

Five months since Zero was sealed away into a peaceful slumber, looking serene beneath a layer of thick glass separating him from the living world, and X returned to the capsule every day to tell Zero how his day was. Something funny Axl did, a prank pulled on Signas, an error on part of the Navigators. The new hunters he was training, his rank slowly rising, how X was getting better and better at using his sabre.  
Zero never responded, of course, but it made X feel better about the ever-present weight of loneliness on his back. Often, he’d place a hand on the glass over where Zero’s hair twisted in gentle swirls around his shoulders and breastplate, wishing he could once more slide his fingers through the golden locks like Zero had threaded his through X’s short curls.

A century of pain, of loneliness, of tears and blood and the scent of burning metal and the sound of children crying. He’d have to wait through it. Axl always had such a dynamic relationship with Zero, and even though Axl’s enthusiasm and energy was infectious, he could see the smile on his face drop every time he looked to tease Zero and he wasn’t there. The deep sympathy every time he saw X shut his eyes and wind his fingers just a little tighter around the sabre held in his hand. A century that he’d have to wait for his love to return from his sleep.

 

X would do it for Zero. He could wait. He would wait.

 

...

 

He stood flat on the ground, but it didn’t matter, did it? He was practically hovering anyways, considering he was almost nothing more than a shimmering hologram of slow-dying and century-old code that had excessive trouble touching objects. Disconnected. For a robot that had been worked on for so long trying to be as human as possible, he felt like the most inhuman being in the world. Zero stood in front of him, calculating, analyzing. The look on his face was flat, unsurprised, only mildly curious.  
Before, when Zero had looked at him, he had always smiled. X’s heart ached in his chest, and a hand rises over his chest as X casts a bright-eyed gaze away and reaches his other hand out to beckon Zero closer. The blonde takes a step forward until he’s in range of the Cyber-Elf. He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember anything.

At first, X wanted to be angry. To forget all they had been through together? All they had done together? To make all the waiting and waiting for Zero to return simply a waste? He turns his face back towards Zero, looking at the cold-eyed gaze of an android that had been revoked of all personality and life he once had. It wasn’t his fault. He knew it wasn’t. But it was still hard to prevent tears from falling down his cheeks, leading X to let out a soft sob. Some impulse in what was left of Zero’s memory input lead him to take another step forward, hesitantly placing a hand on X’s shoulder, trying not to phase straight through him.

X looks at him, wide-eyed in surprise, and starts to cry harder, blurring forward and throwing his arms around Zero’s neck. The Reploid lets out a soft grunt of surprise, but opts to simply stand stiff as X sobs, heaves, hiccups, a hundred years of pent up emotion pouring out in front of him. X's fists clenched in Zero's vest, and he takes a deep breath, composing himself enough to say something he had wanted to say for hundreds of years.

 

“You were always my everything.”


End file.
